


Heart Attack

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault lofty has a heart attack





	Heart Attack

lofty was taking a Patient's blood pressure went he started to get chest pain and numbness in his left arm, lofty knew that this was a bad sign so he left the patient and headed towards the nurses station, he had made it halfway before he collapsed.

Dom was in theater doing a simple operation when essie appeared in the observer room and pressed the intercom.  
Essie "dom your needed on Darwin"  
Dom "why?"  
Essie "it's lofty, he had a heart attack" dom told sacha to take over then he took off running towards Darwin, not knowing if his husband was still alive. When he arrived, dom saw lofty laying motionless on a hospital bed with wires all over him. Dom sat on the chair beside lofty's bed and took his husband's hand in his own.  
Jac "dom, lofty had a mild heart attack"  
Dom "so he's going to be alright?"  
Jac "yes he will recover but we still need to figure out what caused this" jac left then to chase up so test results leaving dom to wait for lofty to wake up.

When lofty woke up the first thing he saw was his husband's face.  
Lofty "hey"  
Dom "lofty you had me so worried"  
Lofty "sorry" dom just kissed loft on the forehead. When the tests did came back they showed that lofty was in the early stages of heart failure, dom and lofty both cried at the news. Over the next few years a lot of thing changed. Lofty had to give up nursing because of his health problems, so retrained to teach nursing at the university. Dom cut back on the hours he worked becaus he was determined to spend as much time as possible with lofty. Dom was great in caring for his husband but sometimes would become a mother hen and lofty would have to remind dom he was his husband and not a patient. When they finally found a new heart for lofty it was both good and bad news because the heart belonged to Hansen who had died after a freak car accident. Lofty sometimes still found it difficult to accept that he only lived because of Hansen's death but through it all dom was by his side.


End file.
